1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device formed on a linear support and further relates to a semiconductor device formed by using the manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a semiconductor device represented by an integrated circuit, a substrate having a poor flexibility such as a semiconductor substrate and a glass substrate is used conventionally. In recent years, a highly flexible substrate represented by a plastic substrate has been used, thereby expanding the range of design of electronics to be mounted with the semiconductor device. A flexible substrate serves many uses since the design is regarded as important particularly in the case of a semiconductor device mounted in a position attracting public attention. By using a substrate having a shape that is not provided by merely bending and twisting the flexible substrate, the range of the design of the electronics is considered to be further expanded.
As for the electronics, high functionality is regarded as important as well as design characteristics. A scale of an integrated circuit is required to be large to make the electronics have high functionality, but, if degree of integration does not change, the area of integrated circuit layout is required to be enlarged. Accordingly, a larger substrate is required to be used, and design characteristics of electronics to be mounted with the substrate might be lost.